A Vampire's Story
by goXve
Summary: What happens when you put an hungry Vampire Ichigo and put him together with Rukia? If you want to find out, read!    WARNING: This story contains blood, can't stand/read about blood, don't read this story.    Pairing: Vamp. Ichigo x Rukia


**A Vampire****'****s Story**

It was there again. That terrible lust that never seemed to leave his body alone if he was away from it too long. So it was this time also, as so many times before when it had gone way too long time since last.  
The terrible lust for blood.  
Whenever it took a grab of his body it was impossible to let it go. It was there and had always been, as a giant leech that never wanted to let go of the skin where it knew that it would get its food from. So he felt right now, and he knew that if he didn't get anything to eat soon he would die of thirst, ironically.  
One of the few ways to kill a Vampire; let him die of thirst by not letting him drink the thing he needs the most to be able to survive and be called a _real _Vampire.  
He couldn't let this continue for much longer now, he _had to_ go out there, to those humans that was his food and would so contain to be as long as he lived. But where should he go this time? That was one of the hardest thing with being a Vampire: where shall you go so you won't make too much of a scene? So people won't notice who you really are and kill you right on the spot as the "beast" you are, according to them?  
He grabbed his rock and laid it around his shoulders while he walked through the giant castle that was his so called "home" (had he ever had a place that he could really call home?). When he reached the front door he smirked his natural smile and transformed to a small bat, as he always did when he was on his natural hunt. He flew out through the window above him, out in the darkness that was his true element.  
The full moon shined as bright as the sun (which he couldn't stand) did on the day and warmed up the people that lived their lives on the day compared to him that had to live at night as a hungry, lonely "beast" that was hunting for food to be able to survive the long life that the sorts like him did. Oh, he longed so after a wife that could be with him and ease the loneliness he felt.  
But who did he try to fool? Who would come with him voluntary? Who would follow him without any looking back at the life she had lived? Who would follow him without any hesitation or without a fight? Who could ever love a beast like himself, so many stories that had been told by the humankind about his species as something that they had to kill because "they are evil"?  
No, the only thing he had to do was to continue hunt the humans and drink their blood in order to be able to continue living. Because that even how miserable his life was, _he wanted to live_! He loved the thought of being a living thing too much to be able to take his own life.  
No, right now he just had to concentrate on the hunting and not let his thoughts or feelings come in the way. He had now been without food for three days, something that was bad for him. He had become thinner and his cheeks had sunk in little against his face, which was the first signs of too little food. Next warning sign was when he started to sleep bad and his eyes got gloomy. Most of the time it didn't go that far, but as it was now it started to turn bad. If he wouldn't be able to catch some fresh blood tonight, he would probably be too weak to hunt the next day, and if it went that far he would die …  
He shook his head and looked down at the ground in a hope of catching a small glimpse of some healthy, young women or man that could serve as his meal this evening. Soon he saw a beautiful black haired woman with dark blue eyes in a black dress walk into a pub. From inside the pub he could hear music and he understood that it was some kind of dance going on just this evening.  
A small smirk appeared on his lips and bared his long, white fangs. That woman would be perfect as meal. Her skin was pale, her lips wonderfully red and the eyes … Oh, they were too perfect! The light that appeared from them made him almost blind, they beamed as strong as the moon over him.  
A lust he hadn't feel for a long time came upon him as he landed some houses away from the pub. No doubt about it, that woman would be _both his_ _meal and wife_. He would charm her with his smile, he would make her dance with him so she could feel the heat from his longing body and he would look her in the eyes and make her see how much she pleased him with her appearance.  
Slowly he walked towards the pub door from where the woman had walked in to. He could feel the smell of her body but also from her blood. Oh, that wonderful smell of blood! Just by feeling how the smell of it filled his nose made his whole body ache from the taste of her warm blood. How it would feel when it flowed through his body and filled whole him. But also the feeling of how it would feel for her when his teeth's would break through her pale skin.  
He shivered and opened the door where the music flowed against him. The first thing he noticed was all the moving bodies that was busy with dancing on the small floor that should work as a dance floor. Smiles and laughs filled the pub mixed with the music. Everyone had a great time in there, especially the bartender that sold a lot of alcohol to all the dancing humans.  
He looked around at all the dancing people but could not find the one he was searching for. Was she not dancing with the others? Then he saw her, she talked to another young woman with orange hair and a red dress. In her hair she had blue hair-braces that looked like snowflakes. She was cute, he thought, but not as beautiful as the black-haired woman he had been catching a gaze of outside.  
He couldn't help but smirk again, but not as big as before since he didn't want to show his fangs for the people inside the pub. If that would happen he wouldn't be able to get his meal for today, but not only food, but also his wife.  
Without noticing how people looked at him, he walked towards the young women's. She looked up at him and the smile she had on her lips disappeared. In her eyes he could see how surprised she was over that he had come over to just her. He stretched out his hand and took hers. A little playful smile played on his lips when he gave her hand a small kiss.  
"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked and didn't let go of her eyes for one second. He didn't even blink.  
Without saying anything the young woman instead nodded and stood up. She was a little smaller than him, she only reached up to his chest. And what a chest! The young woman got such a big impulse to stroke her hand against it that she almost had to grab her hand with the other hand.  
As if the man in front of her had read her thoughts, he smirked and laid her left hand on his shoulder. Then he grabbed her right hand and held it at the same time he laid his left hand on her hip. Soon they both were captured in the rhythms from the music that played around them. Luckily for the man, it was a calm song so he had no problems with dancing with this beautiful young woman that he soon would transform into his.  
"My beautiful lady, may I ask you your name?"  
At first, the young woman hesitated. Should she really tell this man her real name? They had just met but … it was something with him that made her feel important. As if she and this man had something to do that only they could.  
"Ru … Rukia, sir." The young woman blushed a little but he only laughed and looked her deep in the eyes. Again that overwhelming feeling came over her, as if he could read her in and out and see her most important secrets that she hadn't tell anyone about.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rukia. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He stopped for a moment so he could kiss Rukia's hand once again. "I hope I won't make you feel ashamed now, but you are really beautiful, Rukia."  
For a second, when Ichigo smiled, Rukia thought she could see a pair of fangs in Ichigo's mouth. But it was for such a short moment that she immediately took it as imagination. She smiled back and bowed for Ichigo by pulling up her dress a few centimeters and bent down her knees. "Not at all, sir Kurosaki. It only pleases me to hear that you find me attractive."  
Ichigo bowed for Rukia and asked her to follow him out on a night walk. It was such a lovely evening, didn't she agree?  
Rukia accepted the offer and laid her hand around Ichigo's arm. They walked out from the pub and out to the night that got lighted up by the full moon. Now, when they were out of sight, Rukia could take a greater look upon the man that she felt a longing towards. Not of lust or love, she didn't really know what it was that made her feel so dragged to him. But walking next to him like this felt … really good.  
Once again it seemed as if Ichigo read her thoughts because he said: "I know, it is really relaxing to take a night walk like this in the full moon." He looked down at her and Rukia felt how all her powers seemed to disappear from her body. He made her feel so drained out of power, but why she did not know.  
They continued to walk and soon Rukia noticed that they were outside town. A small spin of fear started to crawl up her backbones and she shivered a little. Ichigo, that thought she was frozen, took of his coat and laid it around her shoulders. As soon as the fabric touched her skin, Rukia felt how the warmness from Ichigo seemed to flow into her.  
Suddenly she felt so weak. She had to sit down on a stone nearby and catch up her breathe. What she didn't see was that Ichigo smirked playfully again. _Everything according to plan …_ he thought and bent down in front of Rukia. Now the smirk had been replaced with a worried facial expression.  
"My lady, how is it? You look pale."  
Rukia gave Ichigo a small smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, I just felt so flat just now. I just need to rest a little, no worries."  
Ichigo smiled and took her hand. He looked her deep into the eyes and now Rukia felt it as if she was about to drown. As if Ichigo by just his eyes could make her disappear, disappear away from everything … What a feeling it was, to just be able to disappear till nowhere, where you could be all alone and don't be afraid of what others think of you. To just ...  
Rukia's thoughts got rapidly interrupted by a pair of lips that laid towards her cheek. The spell that had been laying over her lost its grab and she could think clear again. She looked at Ichigo that looked back with that smirk once again attached to his lips. The first time Rukia had seen it she had been thinking it was cute, but now it frightened her.  
"Sir Kurosaki, what do you think you're doing!" Rukia said angry and stood up. But instead of walking away she felt how she wanted to stay next to this man. It was something with him that appealed to her.  
Ichigo shook his head and smiled. Instead of answer her he just took her hand and kissed it gently. Shivers were looking their way up Rukia's spine and she felt how she was about to faint. What was it with this man that made her feel this way? Or maybe she should ask herself: _What was he?_  
"Come with me, my dear Rukia. I want to show you something." Ichigo took Rukia's hand and began to walk with her up the hill that was in front of them.  
Rukia immediately knew where they were going. She had heard stories about the castle that they were on their way to. Stories of people that disappeared every two or three days, to then come back but never be the same again. They always said the same thing, "the castle, it lives something evil in the castle".  
As a child she had believed everything what people told her, but the older she got the less she believed in the stories. But now, when she also were on her way to the castle, she started to think if it wasn't any truth in what she had been told as small girl.  
"Don't be afraid, you shall not believe what those stupid, arrogant people say about my home. What do they know? That's right, nothing!" Ichigo's grab on Rukia's hand got harder and Rukia had to bit her lip so she wouldn't start to complain.  
"How do you … do that?" Rukia instead asked, in an attempt to make Ichigo think of something else. "I mean … you seem to know exactly what I am thinking."  
"Is that so? Well, let's just say, miss Rukia, that I am a kind of … expert on what people think and feel." Ichigo turned to Rukia and smirked.  
Now they had reached the front door to the castle and Ichigo bowed to Rukia. He opened the door and invited her to come in to his "humble abode". Rukia gave Ichigo a small smile and walked in to the castle.  
In the hallway (if you now could call it a hallway) it stood giant statues of beasts with horrible teeth's and horns, but it was also decorated with bats and spider webs in every corner. It made Rukia shiver when she realized that no one had done anything to make this castle more "modern" for … at least some hundred years.  
"Was it like this when you came here, sir Kurosaki?" Rukia asked while she looked around.  
"Ah, yes it was. But please, my dear lady Rukia, call me Ichigo. No need to be so formal against me." Ichigo laid his arms around Rukia's shoulders and led her in to a giant ball room that once upon a time had been decorated with giant mirrors, curtains and small lanterns against every window. In the roof an enormous chandelier hangs. It was made of silver and some small candles were still attached in it.  
Rukia gasped by the sight of it and without how she knew how it happened, the candles suddenly started to glow and music started to play in the room. The small lanterns had also been turned on and by help from the moon that shined in through the windows, the whole ballroom by now bathed in light.  
Ichigo handed over his hand towards Rukia and smiled gently. "A dance, my lady?"  
Without any hesitation Rukia took his hand and soon they both were enchanted in the dance and each other's movement. It was as if they hadn't done anything else their whole life then dance. Their bodies seemed to know exactly how the rhythm went and how to move, as if they were one. Their bodies radiated magic, or it at least looked so the way they moved.  
Ichigo didn't let go of Rukia's eyes for one second. He just couldn't stop look at her, she was way too perfect. The beautifulest woman in the whole world, and she would soon belong to him, forever.  
When the music stopped Rukia didn't want to let go of Ichigo. She just wanted to continue to dance with him forever. He was so wonderful, so gentle, so handsome and so … mystic. Why he had choosed just her she didn't know, but she was happy. Happier then she had ever been before in her life. She wanted to stay here, in this castle with Kurosaki Ichigo.  
"Your wish is my command", she heard Ichigo say and when he smirked she saw them again. There they were. Long, sharp, white and so … beautiful.  
Ichigo's fangs captured Rukia's eyes so much that she couldn't look away. She didn't really want to either, they were too amazing. She never thought that she would meet a real Vampire.  
They came closer and closer, and suddenly Rukia felt how tears poured down her cheeks. She did not know why she cried, but it just felt right in that moment. Maybe it was because she knew that from now on she would leave her old life behind her and start a new, more beautiful and wonderful life instead.  
"Is something wrong, my lady?" she could hear him ask, but she could not answer. Instead she bent her head to the side so her neck could be seen. In the corner of her eyes she could see how Ichigo first hesitated a little, but then he just smirked and his fangs seemed to grow and get longer the closer he came to her neck.  
Rukia closed her eyes and felt how Ichigo's tongue licked her naked skin. It made her shiver but soon she screamed of pain when Ichigo's fangs penetrated in through her skin. The pain got mixed with a feeling of pleasure as soon as her blood started to flow inside Ichigo's mouth. The way he licked and sucked up her blood made her knees shake and she was worried she was going to faint.  
But instead of fainting Rukia felt how Ichigo took a tighter grab around her, which made his fangs go deeper inside her. She couldn't help but let out a moan when she felt how Ichigo started to pull out his fangs, it had been feeling so good that she wanted to feel it again.  
Ichigo licked his lips and smirked after his fangs was fully out from her. The colors of his eyes got more dark brown then they had been before and his pale cheeks started to get back some color. He was even more beautiful now then before. Just by looking at him and see her blood on his fangs made Rukia feel important. She knew that something special had happened, but she didn't care about the consequences, from now on she would do anything to be together with the Vampire Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"Ichigo ..." she managed to whisper before all the powers seemed to drain out from her. She felt it as if she was about to fall into a deep sleep.  
Ichigo held Rukia when she fainted in his arms. He knew that she was going through the transformation and that's why she had been fainting. Quickly he lifted her up and walked with her into his bedroom. To make it as comfortable as possible for her, he laid her down in a "human bed", as he called it. He always slept in a coffin himself, so as a last favor towards the human Rukia had been (and still was) he decided it would be best for her to sleep her final human sleep in a bed she had always been used to.  
"My beloved wife, you will soon wake up as the same kind as myself. I am happy over the fact that you didn't fight back, but let me transform you voluntary. I promise you that from this day on you will never feel alone or sad, I will stay by your side as long as we both will live in this world." Ichigo smiled and kissed Rukia's lips gently before he walked out from the room and let Rukia sleep of her human powers so they could let her new powers grow.

When she opened her eyes it was completely dark in the room she was in. But strangely enough she could see perfect, everything from the form of the bed she laid on till the door that led out from the room she laid in.  
She sat up slowly and immediately she felt it as if the world turned upside down. Slowly she took deep, calmly breaths until the world stopped turn and she could see clear again. After that she stood up and strange enough she felt … light. She looked down at her body and what she saw made her really surprised.  
Her body had become thinner and got more curves. On her neck she could see two small holes from where Ichigo's fangs had been drill themselves into her skin when he had been sucking her blood and transform her to a …  
Vampire.  
The realization hit Rukia like a punch in the stomach. For a second she wished she could turn back time and change what had happened, because after all she had liked her life as a human. But then she remembered how Ichigo had taken her with storm at the pub. How he had looked at her and made her feel … alive. The same thing had happened when they had been dancing in the ballroom here in the castle.  
A feeling of thirst started to find its way up her throat and it was then she noticed the glass on the night table next to the bed she had been laying in. In it laid something that looked like red wine, but when she walked closer and smelled on the content it was blood!  
The smell made her go crazy, literally spoken. Whole her body seemed to drag itself towards the glass and she felt how something seemed to grow inside her mouth. When she opened it and searched with her finger around her teeth's, she knew what it was.  
Her new fangs.  
Now she finally understood what happened to her. She had transformed to a Vampire, like Ichigo and now her body told her to eat the only thing she would be capable of eating: blood.  
Slowly she lifted the glass with her both hands and the closer the glass came towards her, the harder it was to resist the smell of fresh blood. Rukia knew that once she had taken the first gulp it was no turning back.  
Rukia let the blood slowly slide down her throat. The taste of it was unbelievable and almost impossible to describe. So many emotions went through her mind; sadness, happiness, angriness, love, hate and lust. The mix of everything made her feel complete, as if this blood was just the right key to open up her hidden door.  
"I see that you're awake, my love." The voice came from the door and made Rukia so scared she dropped the glass. It brook into hundreds of small pieces and the blood that was left in it flew away all around the floor.  
"Oh, excuse me, my love. I didn't mean to scare you." Ichigo bowed and then walked up to Rukia where he stroked her cheek gently with his knuckles. "I am so happy to see that you're awake, my love. I was afraid that your body would support away the transformation and that you would die in front of my eyes. Luckily for both you and me, your body decided to accept the new you. The fact that you drank the blood I gave you is a great proof of that you're from now on one of the same kind as me."  
Rukia smiled embarrassed and took Ichigo's hand that lay on her cheek. "I gotta confess that at first I was … unpleased with the fact that I no longer can go back to live as a human, but I realized that I have been falling in love with you, sir Kurosaki. I don't know what reason you had when you choosed me as your beloved wife, but the reason is not important. As long as I will please you I won't be needing any reason to be by your side forever."  
"That pleases me to hear, my beloved Rukia. I see that your fangs are already full grown. It's a good sign, soon you will be able to hunt by yourself." A small smirk appeared on Ichigo's lips and his fangs glittered in the light from the moon that came from the window behind Rukia.  
"Hunt by myself ..." Rukia tasted the words and founded them good. The thought of being able to follow an unaware human through the city and attack when she or he least expected it …  
She shivered by the thought and when she looked up at Ichigo she could see that he knew exactly what she was thinking of and he understood her perfectly.  
Without how she knew how it happened, she had Ichigo's lips towards her owns. The feeling was wonderful and when Ichigo bit her lips with his fangs so hard that blood started to pour out, she had to let out a small moan of pleasure. Ichigo started to lick up her blood and Rukia felt how something inside her started to wake up. It was a lust she never had been feeling before, it overwhelmed her and made her lost herself for some seconds.  
When she looked Ichigo in the eyes she saw the same lust in his eyes, but his was more controlled. She didn't know if it was because of her new transformation or if it was something with Ichigo that made her feel like this.  
"Don't worry, Rukia. I will be gentle", Ichigo whispered and smirked playfully.  
"Please don't …" Rukia whispered back. "If you don't mind, I would like it more … wild."  
First Ichigo looked a little surprised by the statement, but soon he smirked again. By looking in his eyes, Rukia understood that he wouldn't mind at all. "As my lady commands."

Afterwards when they both were laying in Ichigo's coffin, Rukia couldn't help but smile. She let her nail stroke against Ichigo's chest, which made him shiver. He kissed her lip gently and held her close to himself.  
The love making had been more wonderful than Rukia could ever expect. Ichigo knew exactly where here most sensitives spots where and how to make them work. His fangs loved to taste her and she had noticed that she did the same, especially when he played with her neck and breasts. She did not know how many bite marks she had on her body, but she didn't really care either.  
"Well, what do you say? Was it "wild" enough for you?" Ichigo laughed.  
Rukia smirked playfully and stroked Ichigo's lips, which made him to open them so she could watch his fangs. She stroked them slowly before she said: "What did you expect? Did it look like I hated it?"  
Ichigo didn't answer. Instead he just continued to smirk and stroke her back. Shivers made their way up both their backs and both of them felt pleased. Rukia had never experienced something like this before, the taste of blood combined with her lovers smell and her own had made her so full of lust it felt like she was about to explode. Every time Ichigo had been pushing himself inside her it felt like she came over and over again, until she reached her climax.  
She could not describe the feeling, it was too powerful. Her whole body had seemed to explode in waves of pleasures.  
"I love you", she heard Ichigo whisper. Rukia looked up at him and she got chocked when she saw the look in his eyes. In them she could see such a big seriousness and sadness over to lose her that she felt as if she had to cry.  
"I love you too, Ichigo." Tears flew down her cheeks but she didn't stroke them away. With them she wanted to show Ichigo that he was everything for her from now on. She didn't have anyone else that she could be with, since the people she once had known didn't accept the things that she had turned into.  
"Now it's only you and me, Rukia."  
"Now it's only you and me, Ichigo. Promise me that you won't leave me."  
"I never will, I promise you. From now on I will protect you from anyone that will try to hurt you." Ichigo leaned forward and catched Rukia's lips.  
And Rukia knew that what Ichigo said was true. From this day on and forward, as long as she would live her new life as a Vampire, she would never let Ichigo down. They belonged together, and no human being could stop them from being the things they were.  
Vampires.


End file.
